


Две чашки

by Komanda_De



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komanda_De/pseuds/Komanda_De
Summary: Итук ушел в армию
Relationships: Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk





	Две чашки

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается вселенской тоске и вооруженным силам Южной, мать ее, Кореи.

Енун ставит пузатую кремовую чашку на стол, рядом со второй такой же, по инерции вытирает кофейную каплю, появившуюся после неаккуратного глотка. В кафе непривычно пусто. Официанты толпятся за стойкой, создавая видимость работы. Он привык ловить на себе недоуменные взгляды. Так же, как привык пить здесь кофе. Так же как привык читать газету. Пока Чонсу не ушел в армию, они делали это вместе.  
Из окна кафе видна дверь общежития. Пока Чонсу не ушел в армию, они выходили из нее каждое утро, пересекали проезжую часть (Чонсу тащил его до пешеходного перехода, хотя напрямую быстрее) и садились за столик на веранде. Енун так привык к этому, что совершенно не представляет, чем еще можно занять утро, если не идти в кафе. И он идет. Строго по часам.  
В девять десять - выходит на улицу.  
В девять одиннадцать - ждет зеленого сигнала.  
В девять двенадцать - заходит в кафе.  
В девять двадцать - делает первый глоток кофе.  
В девять двадцать две - разворачивает газету.  
В девять двадцать пять - просматривает последний лист, раздел объявлений.  
В девять двадцать шесть он говорит "смотри, какой-то придурок предлагает секс без обязательств" и смеется. Смеяться с Чонсу в тысячу раз веселее. Особенно над придурком из газеты. Сколько их там таких, и все смешные. Только Чонсу в армии, и вряд ли видит это объявление. Смеяться вместе уже не получается. Жаль.  
В девять двадцать девять Енун ставит на стол пустую чашку и просит счет. Платит ровно - монетка в монетку. Не от жадности, просто за чаевые у них отвечал Чонсу. Пока не ушел в армию. А кто Енун такой, чтобы нарушать традиции?  
На улице ноябрь и на веранде холодно. Редкие дождинки залетают под навес и падают в кофейные чашки. В одну пустую и одну полную. Если бы Чонсу не ушел в армию, он бы сейчас немного промок - дождь что надо. Если бы Чонсу не ушел в армию, обе чашки были бы пустые. Енун сверяется с часами и просит счет. Официант сверяется с часами и приносит. Люди быстро привыкают даже к тому, чего не понимают.  
Енун открывает зонтик и выходит из-под навеса. По лужам, в которые он наступает сам того не замечая, рябью пробегаются ветер и дождь. Если бы Чонсу не ушел в армию, он бы уже пять минут как ругался. Улыбка немного смазанная и кривовата. В последнее время улыбаться - это не то, что получается у Енуна лучше всего.


End file.
